Memories
by WeirdyTheFangirl
Summary: Jason was glad that it was all finally over. That is, until he starts getting headaches and seeing things. Leo help him realize what they really were, much to Piper's dismay. But Leo, being the dashing gentleman he is, is there to comfort her. But only as a brother... Right? ...-Jeyna, Liper-...
1. Chapter 1

"Jason, is there something wrong?" Leo asked me,turning his head to look at me as I leaned against the railing and looking out to sea. He was standing at the helm and steering while I kept watch for monsters. He frequently cracked clever and sarcastic jokes that were hard not to laugh at. But when he tried to start a conversation, I slowly faded out the idea unintentionally. Eventually, I knew he suspected something was bothering me.

"No… No, everything's okay… why?" I asked nervously. The truth was, something was on my mind….

"I don't know, you seem like you've been busy up there," he said, tapping his temple with his index finger. I grinned at the face her made, like he smelled 5-day-old milk. Why couldn't I tell him? He was my best friend after all. If I couldn't tell him, then who could I tell?

"Well…" I began, scratching my neck anxiously, looking away. His eyes widened, like he was surprised that I was actually going to tell him what was wrong. "You know how… you know how I forgot who I was and stuff…?" Leo nodded. "And then I remembered?" I looked at him and noticed that he was bored at the rate it was going, but I was still confused about this whole thing going on in my brain. I had to explain it slowly, because quite frankly I wasn't just trying to explain it Leo; I was trying to explain it myself.

"Well, about… maybe, 3 days ago, I started getting these kinda head aches…" I stated slowly, "And I started seeing… things…" Leo grimaced and blinked.

"You've been seeing… ghosts?" he whispered nervously, look around. "Gods, please tell me there are _no_ child ghosts on this ship, because if there are—"

"No, no," I cut him off drastically, causing Leo to sigh with relief "I mean like… Sometimes I'll stare into space and then get this pinching feeling in my brain, and I start seeing stuff…. Like I'm another person…" I said warily.

"…Give an example?" he asked hopefully.

I hesitantly nodded, "Okay, let me think…" I said reluctantly, trying to think of one that was clear but not oh-so-confusing that it made me begin to wonder… and I remembered the vision I got while I was starring at my ceiling in my room.

"Mkay… I had one where I— or someone else, it might of been me seeing through someone's eyes or something…. Anyway, I was back at Camp Jupiter, doing paperwork with the other praetor: a girl with black hair tied back in a bun or maybe a ponytail…" I tried my best to be descriptive, but it was hard because it happened so fast and groggily, "And we sat at this table lit be a lamp, then I reached for a pen the same time she did. When our hands met I looked up to her face—"

"What did she look like?" Leo asked, suddenly leaning against the wheel and taking and interest in the story.

"I don't remember… I just remember that she blushed and I felt happy that she blushed at me, and that she didn't pull her hand away for a long while… Then I got snapped back to reality…" I answered gloomily.

"So this girl and you… were praetors?" Leo asked, obviously wanting more information.

"Yeah, she had on a purple cape and we were handling the schedule papers for the new kids on _probatio_."

"And you've been having little clippy flashback thingies like this for about 3 days?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think maybe you're getting more memories?" Leo asked, standing up straight off of the wheel and facing forward again. The thought that Hera was _just now_ giving back more of my memory was preposterous. Why would she do that if it didn't benefit anyone….? But it dawned on me… why did the gods do a lot of things if it didn't benefit anyone? I looked at Leo again and got the feeling that he thought he knew who the blackhaired girl was… and that these were indeed memories of a certain someone, but I reluctantly pushed the thought away. Leo noticed that I was troubled by the thought and offered to cheer me up.

"Don't worry man, these kind of things happen to demigods all the time… you're probably just seeing memories through the eyes of a past praetor. It's all cool…" he said comfortingly, although I couldn't stop thinking of what he's said…

"Hey, why don't you get some rest; have Percy take watch for awhile?" Leo offered. I nodded and started off, but before I was off the deck I turned and looked at Leo.

"Thanks, man." I said. He turned at looked at me with a puzzled face.

"For what?"

"For listening."

Leo grinned, "Any time, man. I'm always here if somethings bothering you. You know that." I nodded and smiled at him, glad that I had a best friend like Leo who could listen and understand. I walked to Percy's door to wake him. When I got there I heard some giggling and rummaging going on in his room, probably him and Annabeth doing Zeus knows why. I rapped on the door and heard the giggling abruptly stop and some shuffling around. I waited for about 1 minutes until a messy haired Percy cracked open the door with a backward shirt and a pair of crooked pants on.

"Hmm?" He asked hastily, glancing backward, probably anxious to get back to whatever freaky activity he was doing. I gagged at the thought.

"Guard duty?" I asked, averting my gaze.

"Oh right, I'll be out in 5." He said quickly, lightly clicking the door shut in front of my face. I shrugged and headed back to my room, passing Piper's on the way. I peaked in and saw her on her bed with her legs crossed, absorbed in a book. She seemed to have heard someone come in, because she put a finger on the place she was reading and looked up. She grinned at the sight of who had arrived, causing my mind to go all stupid. She was so pretty. Inside and out. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at me from her place on the bed.

"I'm gonna hit the hay… I just wanted to stop by to say goodnight. I mean, it's six, so I guess it would be 'good 6 p.m. nap'" I said. She got up and walked over to me, putting the book down with the two opposing sides of the book face down. She gave me a kiss on the mouth, making my brain go fuzzy.

"Good 6 p.m. nap, too," She whispered against my lips. I nodded stupidly and stumbled backward out of the doorway. She grinned again and closed the door lightly. I walked back to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Then, this time it wasn't a vision flashback thing. It was a dream.

* * *

_I appeared in the field that housed the praetor mansion. I lightly jogged up a hill to a girl, probably 14 or so._

_When I got behind the girl with the black braided hair who sat looking at the sunset, I stood next to her seated body. I sat down next to her, causing her to look over with obsidian eyes. She looked like…._

_"Oh, Jason. I wasn't expecting you're presence. I assumed I was alone…" She said firmly, looking back to the sunset and stiffening. I, too, looked up to the glowering sun. It appeared to be warm summer say fading into night, so the air was cool._

_"Oh, come on. Loosen up. It's just me, be yourself for pete-sake." I said, nudging her. She seemed to relax as she let out a sigh, which appeared to be a breath she'd been holding in for hours. She leaned back on her elbows. _

_"Gah, Octavian's been such an ass lately. He just doesn't understand that _I don't like him!" _she punctuated the last 4 words. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be for long. He's always insulting everyone and caring about himself. He's all about war and not about compromise and good sportsmanship. He isn't like…" she faltered. "He isn't like a real Roman. He isn't like you." the girl said._

_"Is that why you don't like him?" I said, I smile creeping to my lips. I looked over and saw that I made her blush. She grinned a little._

_"Oh shut it." she joked, sitting back up and putting her hands on the ground on either side of her legs. I looked back at her petite body and pretty face. She had on a purple t-shirt and denim Capri's. Her bangs cut straight across her forehead, but were at the exact right length so you could see her sparkling eye (which only really sparkled for me most of the time.)_

_I made a very brave move of slowly placing my hand on top of hers. She flinched, but without moving she noticed what I'd done. She flipped over her hand so her palm was touching mine and I laced my finger through hers. I warm feeling spread through my body as we stayed like that and watched the sun completely sink beneath the horizon. I felt so in love._

* * *

I woke with a start, startled by what I'd retrieved from Hera. Like I smack in the face I realized who the girl in the vision I'd described to Leo was. I also knew who the girl from dream was. And that they weren't multiple visions of one girl and a dream with same girl. They were memories.

Memories of Reyna.


	2. Chapter 2

They were alone for the first time in what seemed like months. Wait- it HAD been months. But was nothing like the last time. Now, Reyna was really upset. It was the first time they were alone and _happy _in months. Since their first kiss next to the fountain that lay in the praetor's estate, a small house in the middle of a wide field surrounded by forests on three sides and hills on one.

* * *

There was a path through the trees that led to camp. Jason and Reyna just got back from watching the Fourth of July fireworks. Everyone headed back to there cabins, but Jason and Reyna were wide awake.

"Race you," she suggested. He waited a minute. They were walking away from the camp ground and into the direction of one of the forests. They were each others best friends. And they'd known each other since they were 6.

"To where?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Somewhere that we can be alone…" she looked at him, as if already knowing the answer she wanted him to respond with. He thought for while then remembered the obvious.

"The estate?"

"Duh!" She said.

Jason was wearing the usual: his purple camp shirt and jean shorts. Reyna looked very summery. She had on her purple camp shirt, too, and short shorts, revealing her long, slender legs. She seemed especially happy tonight. Probably because it was the first time Jason asked her on a date.

They raced through the woods, Jason right behind Reyna. He let her get the head start naturally. He loved how she could be herself with him. She was always forced to stand tall and courageous; show no emotion. Be a firm and great leader, even if she was only 14 at the time. Jason got kind of worried at times. She acted twice her age around the camp superiors. But when it was just him and her, she was the cutest, funniest, and happiest teenage he'd ever seen. She used to act very serious as a kid. While the other children would go and play Tackle the Big Brain-Eating Monster, she would go sit down and read a nice long book. Since she was the first person to befriend Jason, he became a big hit. Reyna NEVER liked to say it, but she was quite popular at camp. The kids always looked up to her. The girls wanted Jason to admire them like he admired Reyna. The boys wanted Reyna to admire them like she admired Jason, too. So Jason sat with Reyna as she read, the two talking and sharing secrets, and when he was 8 and she was 7 they started practicing sword fighting.

Reyna was still a kid. She was only 14 and had a very fit and tall figure. But thank the gods Jason was taller than her by 5 inches. When the girl was taller than the guy, it kind of freaked out Jason. She still had her playful, kid face, but in the moonlight sprinkling through the trees she actually started looking like a woman. Her cheeks were losing the baby fat and her thighs were getting more toned. Her chest wasn't bodacious, but it was growing at a moderate speed. He didn't care about that though. He'd known her since before he knew what boobs even were. To him it was just a funny word.

They finally got to the field. Reyna stopped and collapsed, letting Jason catch up. After she caught her breath and Jason was gasping for air, clutching his side, she stood up.

"I," she gasped, "win!" She jumped around. If anyone saw Reyna doing this and she knew, she would totally freak. She had to maintain a reputation. She was always so serious. This small girl acted so wise. But now, with the star light out lining her figure, she looked so amazing and young and full of life. Her fit lithe legs now endeared Jason. Reyna thought she was being ridiculous and stopped. Jason just starred at her and grinned.

She just starred daggers at him from above. He was sitting on the floor looking up at his best friend who he was slowly falling for. The bright million stars behind her made her eyes sparkle with amusement. She rarely had these moments; where she felt so youthful and alive. And all of these times were with Jason.

"What?" She said.

"Nothin'," he replied. He got up and stood next to her. They gazed up at the stars. With one swift movement Jason grasped her hand. Reyna was shocked but didn't mind. She though that their hands fitted together like matching puzzle pieces.

"Reyna, in case you haven't gotten ANY of my hints, I've wanted to do that all night." She couldn't help smiling. She held his hand back. They turned towards each other at the same time and locked eyes.

"Whoa," Jason gasped, which frightened Reyna a lot. Had she done something wrong? Her hands started to sweat. Gods almighty she was _flustered. _But she's daughter of the goddess of war. She can't be_ flustered_. She had to hold her ground. But she liked Jason so much, their hands like that. Their eyes matching. _Calm sown Reyna_, she told herself, _he's just a boy. Your best friend and… colleague._ It pained her to think of him as just a _colleague. _

"W-What?" she stuttered, averting her gaze. Did her breath stink? No way, she was chewing gum.

"You look… amazing," he stammered. And he meant it. Her long, black, wavy hair tumbled down her shoulders and all the way down to her butt. Her bangs were pinned to the side, showing her face. He starred at her and she blushed. She was growing into her looks. Definitely.

It was just them in the wide field, forest to three side and hills facing the west. One time Reyna went up to the hills and watched the sunset. Jason was there, too. That was the first time they held hands.

The moon was huge, shining beautiful, warm light into the summer air. It was truly an amazing sight… but not as amazing as Reyna looked. Suddenly Jason had a crazy, yet romantic plan. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her. At first she was taken aback, but then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. They slow danced to the music of the forest. They'd only danced once before, at a wedding in the forum because their evil friends said it was proper for praetors to dance at such a riotous event. Reyna was skeptical, but after Jason agreed, he pulled her out onto the dance floor and everyone disappeared. Their feet had skipped around as they swing danced to the music. But this was a slow dance. Then Jason got to the crazy part of the plan. He shot up into the sky.

For a moment Reyna lost her breath. Her face was still buried in his chest. She didn't dare look up. She didn't know how far up they'd flown, but she did not want to find out anytime soon.

"C'mon Reyna, I'm not going to drop you," he edged her on until the curiosity over took her. She looked up and the air caught in her throat. They could see all of Camp Jupiter and all of San Francisco.

"Wow, Jason. This looks… breathtaking."

"Thank you very much. I do, after all, want to make my girlfriend happy, don't I?" Crap, why'd he say that? _She isn't your girlfriend! _Jason scolded himself.

"I sure hope so," she mumbled. Holy Vulcan, she just said that. She said they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, she confirmed it anyway. She looked up at him and they starred deep into each others eyes. Jason leaned into her, and she expected a kiss. Instead, he brushed his nose against hers. She could feel his breath on her lips; just a flinch away from their first kiss.

He kissed her nose.

"You little tease!" She yelled playfully.

"Hardly," Jason chuckled. He slowly floated down, his gaze not ever leaving Reyna's. But they hit some fortunate turbulence and Reyna ended up on top of Jason. She was giggling uncontrollably. She rolled to the side off of him and they lay there on the warm grassy floor, holding hands once again, looking up into the bright stars.

"This has been an amazing night…" she said aloud without meaning to. But she didn't regret it. She'd always had a crush on Jason since the day he arrived. It baffled her that she'd watched him grow from a kid to a teenager. And that her childlike feelings had somewhere down the road turned surreal. She was in love with Jason Grace. She finally admitted it to herself. And it felt great.

"It has, hasn't it?" he felt the same way. He'd always thought that Reyna was out of his league.

Jason stood up and offered a hand to her. She accepted and stood up. They walked to the house. Jason took out his keys and unlocked the bamboo doors. The house was a square with a Roman type outside garden in the middle of the house surrounded by glass windows and doors. They slowly walked in. If they got caught doing this… they'd lose there roles as praetors. But the only one who'd catch them having fun alone is Octavian. They walked out into the garden where the stars were even brighter. There were little black spots in the sky. Almost every single speck was covered with faint stars. So there was only a faint glow of stars. But they were there alright. There were a lot. He put his arm around her waist and they went up and then drifted down on the edge of the fountain.

"You are such a show off," Reyna smirked, "Always trying to impress the ladies."

"Did it work?" he asked, also grinning. Reyna slowly closed the distance between them.

She lightly whispered, "Maybe…" And the next thing she knows, she's captivated in a light but passionate kiss. Her eyelids fluttered closed. She felt so… amazing… like she could fly. Jason's arms where around her waist, pulling her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his back. It wasn't until 40 seconds into the kiss that she realized they _were_ floating. She opened her eyes and noticed that they were a couple inches off of the fountain ledge. She also noticed that she was glowing and he was throwing off sparks. The air was electric, but a good kind of electric. Why she was glowing red, she had no idea. Maybe it was a side effect of being a kid of Bellona. It wasn't a sensual kind of kiss. It was a romantic kind of kiss.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me,  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there,  
It must have been the way,  
Today was a fairytale._

Suddenly the doors flew open and Jason and Reyna plopped right back down of the fountain ledge. Octavian busted in.

Jason cursed himself for forgetting to lock the doors to the house behind him.

"Juno almighty, Octavian. Why aren't you in bed?!" Reyna screeched. She was obviously panicking. She knew Octavian well enough to know that he couldn't keep a secret if he got nothing out of it. And even then, he still couldn't keep a secret!

"Thought I heard some commotion," he mumbled evilly. The little scrawny 14 year old was such a crap sack at times. And by 'at times,' I mean all the time. Reyna knew Octavian had a crush on her, thus his loathing of Jason.

"Octavian—" Reyna began.

"No Reyna, I got this," Jason said. He was pretty mad that Octavian interrupted his first kiss. Jason had never thrown off sparks like that before. Reyna's shirt was a little singed. But he couldn't hurt Octavian. Jason hit's hard and Octavian would have some pretty big bruises, "Octavian," he said through gritted teeth, trying to keep calm, "I'll let you… I don't know. If you don't tell I'll let you slap me across the face—"

"DEAL!" He bellowed before Jason could even finish his sentence. He walked up to Jason and lifted his hand. He began to bring it down on Jason's face. That's when Reyna stepped up and grabbed Octavian's wrist in mid-air. He tried wiggle it free, but she held onto it tight, starring deep into his soul like she was about to throw him off a bridge. He was about an inch shorter than her.

"Or," she began, still grasping Octavian's wrist, but turning to Jason, "I could not tell everyone that Octavian shaves his arm pits and legs… if he tells on us…" She grinned at Jason and he grinned back. But Octavian's face was purely horrified.

"H-How do you know that?!" He stammered. "I do not!" Reyna let go of his hand and pulled up one f the hems of his jeans to the middle of his shin. It was, indeed, bald. "This is stupid, how did you even know I-"

"You kind of have a habit of sleep walking… in your…" she tried to contain a smirk, "in your Whitey Tighty's!" her and Jason simultaneously busted out laughing. Reyna straightened for a moment and looked Octavian right in the eyes.

"Your legs are a bit prickly. You might consider shaving them again!" Jason and Reyna started laughing again. Octavian ran out of estate quickly. Jason and Reyna slowly cut off to small chuckles, but then they'd remember that Octavian shaved his legs for only Jupiter knows why, and they started cracking up again. About 2 minutes into laughing, Jason looked at Reyna, who was still giggling.

"Now, what were we doing before Teddy Bear walked in?" he moved closer to Reyna, they were both standing in front of the fountain. "Oh yeah…" He embraced her like never before. Afterwards, he walked her to her cabin and kissed her good night.

The next day Jason was gone.

* * *

"Reyna, I said I was sorry!"

"6 MONTHS, JASON! AND THEN YOU SHOW UP WITH—WITH HER!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. He just walked up to her and said that over the quest, Juno 'fully replenished' his memory.

He'd remembered his life, but not how close he and Reyna were. When he remembered, he felt so stupid for forgetting such a special girl. And now he was in love with Piper _and_ Reyna. How could he tell Piper, after he reassured her a million times that he felt nothing but friendship for Reyna? How could she still believe he loved her? Because he did. But after he remembered ever single romantic memory with Reyna… that changed everything. They had such a history.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WORK WHILE YOUR BOYFRIEND IS MISSING? THEN NOT CRY YOUR EYES OUT WHEN HE COMES HOME WITH ANOTHER GIRL? I CANNOT BELIEVE I LET MYSELF FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOTIC... IDIOT. HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU GET?!" she yelled and yelled… and yelled. She was so depressed when he went missing, but she would not let it show because she was praetor. She couldn't wait for Jason to get home and kiss her. But that didn't happen. That kiss was Percy and Annabeth's. Not theirs.

She quieted down, but she was still seething. "My mom would be so disappointed that her most valued daughter's only weakness is a boy." She was obviously trying to hold back tears. Of course she couldn't have yelled at Jason if he didn't remember any important memory of her. She had to act like she was fine. She was hopeful, but after seeing Jason and Piper acting like they did, it took all of her will power not to burst into tears. He'd missed her 15th birthday while he was missing. And she had to stand there and act like nothing romantic had happened between the two.

_Jason Grade, my former _colleague_… I welcome you home._

The thought of their reunion made Reyna's mind scream with agony. _Colleague._ She couldn't just scream at him to remember her in front of everyone. And she couldn't say anything about her and Jason to anybody because nobody knew about them. Except for Octavian. She remembered one time when she was looking out of the window at an apartment near Central Park. Octavian must've known something was wrong because he came over to stand next to her.

_If he's stupid enough to go to their side, then… he's not worth it, Reyna. _

It was the first time Reyna had ever heard Octavian care about someone other than himself. And it was the first time Octavian ever got hugged.

"Ugh," she yelled, "Aphrodite even warned me about this!" On the quest Jason and Reyna went on to Charleston, Aphrodite had told Reyna that Jason would cause her some heartbreak.

"Reyna—"

"PIPER?" her fists were clenched. It's not she didn't like Piper. Piper didn't know Jason had a girlfriend, and Piper was actually really nice. But even if Piper did love Jason, it couldn't even be close to how much Reyna did.

"Piper… is my girlfriend." As soon as he said it he regretted it. He was trying to work things out with THIS girlfriend first. "I mean so are you, but—"

"Am I, Jason? I don't need a man in life to depend on, I'm perfectly capable. So why even bother? If I am still your girlfriend, then why the hell did it take Juno giving you back your memories in order to remember me? Percy remembered Annabeth, and I thought that once you came back, you'd rush to me… but that wasn't us, was it? No, it was Percy and Annabeth… So am I really your girlfriend anymore, Jason Grace?" she was a lot quieter now. But her eyes stung. They were alone in the field were they'd flown just a few months ago. It was about noon. Reyna was sitting in the field, reencountering when he kissed her nose, when Jason found her to tell her he remembered how important she was to him. She had felt sad and helpless, and she loathed herself for that. She couldn't believe that a filthy man could have that power over her heart. A stupid, filthy, two timing, disgusting, perfect, lovable, blond, love-of-her-stupid-life _man_!

"Of course Reyna!" he was starting to get mad. He'd apologized and felt so shitty about not remembering the most important person in his life. "I'm still in love with you!"

Reyna stood very still and busted into tears. Jason froze. _Oh my gods_, he thought. _I've never seen Reyna cry._

"I h-hate you! Playing with girl's e-emotions.." was all she managed to say. When the Roman camp and the Greek camp were fighting, she only shed one tear over Jason.

He just walked up to her and rapped his arms around her. She cried even harder, because she finally felt his arms around her again. But she couldn't get her hopes up. Not with Piper still Jason's girlfriend. That's when he told her something that made her stop crying abruptly and hate/love him even more. Like he hardly cared for the other girls feelings.

"I'll tell Piper… that I can't date her anymore…"

_Jesus, Jason Grace… What the hell have you gotten yourself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

"But you told me," more sobbing, "that you didn't like her like that…" Piper wasn't mad like Reyna was. Piper wasn't daughter of Bellona, so it didn't shock her that she was bawling and not raging mad. Jason had explained everything to her about how he hadn't regained full memory, and when he did, memories of Reyna came back.

"I didn't, but then Hera 'fully replenished' my memory and…" _Damn it Hera, _Jason cursed. He hated doing this. His eyes were stinging.

"You love her…?" Piper asked quietly.

"Yes…"

"Did you ever love me?" she said gently.

"I _do_ love you. But Reyna and I have a history. We've been there for each other since we were 6… I'm so sorry Piper. But I do love you. I really do. You're everything a guy could want in a girl. But I'm not that lucky guy," He wasn't just saying this to sooth her. It was sincere. He did love Piper… a lot. He'd kissed her, and cuddled her, and he'd flown with her, too. But Reyna's leadership ability's relied on him and vice versa. When he kissed Piper, he saw fireworks and felt amazing. But when he kissed Reyna, he floated and sparked and melted into her. He just felt like Reyna was meant for him, and Piper was a girl he loved. It's like when a boy has a girlfriend in 6th grade, but he marries another girl in the future. It doesn't mean he wasn't madly in love with the girl in 6th grade, it just meant that in the end he belonged with someone else. And so did she.

"I forgive you Jason. Just… treat her well…" If Jason was going to leave Piper for this girl, she wasn't going to let his relationship fail.

_Every amazing thing ends, _her grandpa had once told her. _That's what makes them so special when they happen._

"I will…" and with that, he gave her a huge hug and one last kiss that seemed to linger on her lips forever. And the next she knows, she was alone in one of the temples. She didn't know which one. She was crying uncontrollably.

_Tomorrow is a mystery to me…  
And it might be wonderful,  
It might be magical,  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle.  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again,  
With someone new,  
It could never be the way I loved you_


	4. Chapter 4

That night at dinner, Piper was no where to be seen. Neither was Jason. Reyna was getting really worried. She hadn't seen him since… he said he'd break up with Piper for her. This day was going so unexpectedly; she didn't expect Jason to have his memory of her back_ ever,_ since he didn't remember she was his girlfriend in the first place. Reyna got out of her chair and walked over to Leo.

"Leo, do you know where Jason is? Or perhaps Piper?" Leo was surprised at how much her tone of voice had changed in a few hours; it used to terrifyingly intimidating. Now it was soft and a little worried.

"No. I think I saw Piper in the Venus cabin earlier. Why?"

"Um, it's nothing," she said, twiddling her fingers, "It's all okay. Jason is probably… getting dressed or something. Thanks, Leo."

"Thanks?" Leo asked, shocked. She was looking out to the forest, chewing her lip. She looked at him.

"Yeah, thanks." She looked back towards the Jupiter cabin.

"Oh, y-you're welcome." He was just staring up at her in disbelief from his seat with Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Ella. She started off towards the cabin. "Well, bye then!" Leo called after her. She didn't seem to be paying any attention, though.

When she got to Jason's praetor house, se knocked on the door. "Jason, you in there?" she called, concerned. There wasn't a response for awhile. She rocked back and forth on her heels and toes. Then she heard some shuffling and a lock click and the door crack open. There was Jason, tears streaming down his face.

"Dear Bellona, what happened, Jason?" she asked. Then she remembered… "Oh gods, Jason. Is it about Piper?" He opened the door completely and nodded. Reyna didn't know why she asked; how was she supposed to solve this problem? But he just extended his arms and pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped to tightly around she could barely breathe.

"Geez, Jason." She muffled, "Not- So- Tight-" though it was no use, he was a mess. "For crying out loud, Jason if you want to be with Piper, I'm sure she'd take you back." She really did not want him to do that. He hesitated then pushed back and looked Reyna right in the eyes.

"Then I'd cry over you! Much worse than why I'm crying now." Jason said. Reyna concealed a blush (she learned how to do that around Jason years ago.)

"How about this," Reyna turned so she was standing next to Jason, and put her arm around his slumped shoulders, "Maybe you need some food, and tomorrow you can meet the kids on _probatio_." Jason nodded lightly and slipped from under Reyna's arm. He went in the house, which was very gloomy even though the sun was slightly up and the night was warm and calm. The sun was setting in the west, but to the east you could see a million stars. He was halfway in when he turned around and gestured for Reyna, who was leaning against the doorway, to come in. He didn't even look like he'd been crying. His eyes weren't puffy, and his nose wasn't runny. Just his cheeks were really red and half of his bangs were pressed against his face when they were usually upward. She slowly walked in and went to his bedside table where a copy of "Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince" was, parted from its neck and lay faced down on pages 230 and 231. On the dresser there was also a lamp. The bed was headboard to the wall and to the left of the bed was a wall wood paneled with a glass door and parallel windows that lead outside; like a sort of patio entrance. She reached under the lamp shade and flipped on the light, making the air conditioned interior feel more comfortable. Jason quickly stripped to his boxers, tossing his dirty clothed in a corner, and threw on a new pair of jeans and another SPQR t-shirt. He quickly went into the restroom, wet his hands, and flicked them through his hair, leaving it perfect; carefree yet appealing. He then went to his bed, took a pillow, and shoved his face in it once, screaming loudly. A clap of thunder outside snapped Reyna out of her daze of watching Jason. _He remembers her, and now everything is back to normal_—except for he's still in love with another girl whom he was dating for 6 months and Reyna did go to war with—that doesn't matter! Jason lightly fluffed the pillow and gently put it back on his bed.

"Okay, we can go now." He seemed unfazed.

"It's about time," Reyna forced a grin. "Barbeque for dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was a wreck. Her first love had just crushed her heart into a fine pulp. _She_ was a child of Aphrodite. _She _was supposed to do that! But luckily, she had her caring younger sister, Lacey, who apparently had a lot of work in the field of love. Lacey was one of the kids from Camp Half-blood who came to visit Camp Jupiter to get out a little bit without getting brutally murdered.

"Just forget about him. Find a new boyfriend! A new boy better for _you_!" Lacey said with a wink. Then her eyes widened like she just remembered something significant. "Before we left we left camp, Chiron said we'd have a dance to celebrate our EPIC winning." Lacey beamed. Drew, who unfortunately came, too, poked her head out from the restroom.

"Lacey, you weren't supposed to say anything!" she scowled, a curling iron in her hair, making flawless curls. Lacey, who was now considered a teenager, was no longer scared of Drew.

"Sorry Drew, but I'd like to tell my SISTER about something that would help her get over her HEARTBREAK." Piper rolled her eyes with agony and plopped backwards on her bed miserably.

"Lacey!" she moaned. Lacey noticed what she had done and cursed herself. _Stupid, Lacey! _She thought. _That was _Piper's_ business! _Drew seemed to take a sudden interest in the conversation.

"He _finally_ dumped you?" she screeched, shocked. The really weird part is that she didn't seem very happy, "Piper, Piper, Piper! _You're_ supposed to dump _him!_ No matter if he was so too hot… You should've broken his heart on your second date, girl. You could've done it easily."

Piper was taken aback; Drew always pointed out that Jason was totally out of Pipers league (though even Drew knew that Piper was really stunning). "I love him, and I didn't expect him to do it!" Piper pondered why she was talking about this to Drew, but Drew's face actually had concern on it; like she was pissed that her sister got _dumped_; like she had the nerve to make Drew feel bad for her.

Drew frowned and walked over next to Piper's bed. "Jason is hot and all. I mean Jason is freaking _smoking_. He is like a freaking model that I would just do things t—that's beside the point. Jason's… attractive, but you're a daughter of Venus—" Drew scared herself. _I have got to get out of this Roman camp soon,_ she thought. "I mean _Aphrodite_. But anyway, you're wired to get over this quickly." Drew said, sitting on Piper's bed, which really weirded her out. She sat bolt upright next to Drew.

"Yeah, Piper, like Drew said." Lacey joined, "At the dance you can get another boy—" She sat down next to Piper and nudged her playfully with her arm, "an _Apollo _boy." Drew fanned her face scandalously as if just thought of them got her pregnant.

"I call Tony, though," Drew said wistfully, "He's _mine_."

"Um, Drew?" Piper muttered.

"Yeah?"

"W-why are you being so nice?"

Drew turned to face Piper, and took her hands in hers caringly, "First, I'm not being nice. I still hate you, but you poor thing—you need help. Plus, I'm your sister, Piper. Sure, you're _very _annoying, but _nobody_ breaks my little sisters' hearts. Not even that blonde beauty!" Then Drew let go of Piper's hand and faced front again, "Why'd he break up with you, anyway?" Drew asked. She was sincerely mad that someone messed with Piper's emotions. She had absolutely loathed Piper when she first saw her; purely because she could tell Piper and Jason were a thing. She'd been horrified when Piper turned out to be her sister. She still didn't like her, and she probably never will. But friendship or not, they're sisters. And Drew was the only one allowed to make Piper feel useless and stupid. Though, it never seemed to faze Piper. Drew took one look at Piper, who was silently huffing and gasping while tears streamed down her face, and she knew she wasn't a love-strong kid. Drew didn't like any of her sisters or brothers, but she especially didn't like Piper (because of her charmspeak). Just this once—just once!—Drew would help Piper, but after that it was major sibling rivalry and loathing time again.

"You know how Jason forgot his memory because of Hera, but he eventually got it back?" Lacey and Drew nodded intently, both facing Piper. Though, Piper was staring at her fingers and weeping. "Well, he didn't have ALL of his memories back…" her siblings nodded again. "And Reyna…" she didn't have to finish. Lacey gasped and Drew was pretty confused.

"Wait… REYNA?" Piper was happy that no one else was around now; they were all at dinner, which Drew was running late too due to hair mishaps. Piper nodded gloomily and fell back on her bed. "He got memories of Reyna?" Drew didn't want to say it, but that's such a cute love story! Tragedy and love go hand-in-hand, eh?

"Yes," Piper groaned, with her face in a pillow. Drew stood up roughly and marched around, mumbling in ancient Greek. "Piper, you will come in here and let me give you a make over. And you have to stop crying over Jason!" Drew tried to use her charmspeak; only too late did she realize that it didn't affect Piper. But it sure did affect Lacey.

"Oh, oh, oh, c'mon Piper, It'll be some much fun! Hurry, before Drew goes all Hade's on us again!"

"LACEY!" Drew shrieked.

"What? It's true!"

"Drew, no. Let me just lay here and die. Nobody will ever love me again; I'll be forever alone." Piper whimpered. She changed her body position, lifted her legs, brought out the comforter, and threw it over her head. And to top it off, she put her pillow atop her head, covering her eyes. She let it all out, burying her head in a pillow to muffle the screams and sobs.


End file.
